


Deep Breathing

by DistressedHydra



Series: Smash Smut Challenge Season 1 [7]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:32:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Lucina and Wii Fit Trainer's workout turns into something more intimate.





	Deep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> again that's a good title i shouldn't waste it since i know i'll have to write wii fit trainer smut again

Lucina let out a sharp cry as the wii fit trainer pulled her joints at extremely odd angles. She thought that she was limber, but the trainer completely changed her mind. Once the trainer was satisfied with her progress, they took a break, sitting cross-legged nearly on top of each other. The trainer also wasn’t big on personal space, it seems. Lucina bowed and said,

“I apologize for not taking care of my body-” The trainer interrupted her by shaking her head and grabbing Lucina. She put a hand level with Lucina’s chin, then pointed to herself, made a motion between the two of them, raised her hand to Lucina’s eye level, and made a thumbs-up. Then she hugged Lucina.

“Oh? Uh, so I was already fine, and you’re just making me better? Is that what you meant?”

The trainer nodded. Then she kissed Lucina and rubbed her hands down her sides. She put a hand at Lucina’s pants, and tilted her head. Lucina smiled,

“Are you asking for permission?” The trainer nodded, slowly, “You are more than welcome. Could I return the favor?”

The trainer shook her head and signed an ‘x’ over her crotch. Then she took one of Lucina’s hands and guided it to her small breasts. Lucina understood. The trainer wanted to reward Lucina, but either didn’t enjoy sex herself, or just didn’t want any today. The trainer stuck a hand in Lucina’s shorts, and fingered her. Soon, Lucina was panting worse than during their workout.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave kudos or comments!


End file.
